Funny Racer/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, już sto trzydziestym drugim odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Jak mawia znana szanującym się graczom sentencja, wojna. wojna nigdy się nie zmienia. I nie inaczej jest z procesem wydawniczym elektronicznych chał, niejakiego play-publishing, w którego skład wchodzi odbytylion zmajstrowanych pod jeden strychulec wyścigówek. Od mizernych początków, kiedy to wydoili do ostatniej kropli mleka, fiata 126p, poloneza, syrenkę, warszawkę, aż po takie krążowniki szos jak, śmieciarki, piaskarki i szambiarki, które upakowali w jeden ociekający syfem produkt, którego swoistą wiwisekcję dokonałem sto odcinków temu, bigfooty, monster trucki, low ridery, gokarty, a także traktory. A w swojej karierze, zdarzyło się im także wyeksploatować trochę zagranicznych kąsków, jak niemieckie trabanty, garbusy, gruchoty z Czeskiej Republiki, tudzież te z Federacji Rosyjskiej, z których fachowcy z playa, zdążyli wycisnąć pierdoloną kwadrologię, rozłożoną w czasie na cztery wiosny. Dzisiaj jednak, po interwale trwającym prawie trzy pełne lata, postanowiłem się przełamać, i wziąć w obroty kolejny chłam spod tej stajni. I tym razem jednak, tak dla odmiany, będzie to wytwór, który w założeniach został przygotowany z myślą, o mniej rozwiniętych użytkownikach pecetów. Czy i tym razem ekipa z Warszawy, zgotowała pokaźnych rozmiarów kloca? O tym w tym odcinku. Tak więc, bez zbędnego przeciągania, zapraszam do oglądania. Gra Funny Racer, została wygrzebana z najczarniejszych zakątków jelita grubego, naczelnego play-publishing, niemal dekadę temu, a dokładniej ósmego maja, 2006 roku. A zespołem, na którego barki spadło zadanie sklejenia tych chałowatych szczątek do kupy, było nieznane szerszej publice rat skłer, których to Filuterny Rajdowiec był zarówno pierwszym, jak i ostatnim produktem wypuszczonym na sklepowe półki. Choć, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, nie przeszkodziło to im by odbyć krucjatę na rynek mobilny, wypluwając pod nową banderą takie rarytasy jak, be careful, monster end bołns, bądź def land, które to odbiły się tak szerokim echem, że niespodziewanie trafiły do androidowego trójkąta bermudzkiego, przemykając praktycznie niezauważone. Wracając jednak do tematu, po oficjalnej premierze, kiedy to tytuł ten w edycji pudełkowej, chodził w kioskach i warzywniakach po niecałe piętnaście polskich złotych, pożal się boże wydawcy z biznesową żyłką, postanowili ponownie nam go upchnąć, za sprawą czerwcowego wydania czasopisma Świat Przygód Z Hugo, które nie dzieliło nawet miesiąca od oryginalnej premiery. A na krążku, prócz festiwalu przaśności oraz żenady, zaserwowanym przez plej, otrzymaliśmy również klasyk od blimb entertejment, które w późniejszych latach, przekształciło się w legendarne tim sześć. Zanim dojdę po nitce do kłębka Frywolnego Kuzaja, wpierw obejmijmy spojrzeniem przyjęcie tej szmiry w Internecie. I tu po raz kolejny zmroziło mnie aż po same palce u stóp, ponieważ żaden z czołowych serwisów skupiających się wokół gier wideo, i to włącznie z nieodzownym rosyjskim absolut gejms, który to z gniotami wszelkiej maści jest za pan brat, nie kwapił się by sklecić parę słów w notatniku, na temat tego ścierwa, a głos tłumu, można zaobserwować wyłącznie w ocenie czytelników na stronie gry onlajn. Strach pomieszany z niepokojem, można odczuć też wpatrując się w zdumiewająco niską średnią użytkowników, która tu oscyluje w granicach trzy na dziesięć. A na dodatek, opis nabazgrany przez redaktorów GOLa, zawiera się w dwóch akapitach, mających w sumie 94 słowa. Podczas gdy rozpływali się nad kopią kopii Maluch Rejsera, byli w stanie napierdolić na klawiaturze dwa razy tyle. Nie ma tylu znaków ostrzegawczych na świecie, które mogłyby powstrzymać tę bezkresną lawinę elektronicznej chujowizny. Po wybraniu jednej z trzech osiągalnych rozdzielczości, aktywacji trybu pełnoekranowego, oraz wreszcie szturchnięciu myszką w guzik start, i przeczekaniu pół minuty pustki, na przysłowiowe dzień dobry, otrzymujemy ekran tytułowy, który jest równie strawny, co potłuczone szkło przyprawione krztyną główek szpilki. Na pierwszy plan wysuwa się, para wysłanych na banicję kurzych móżdżków, zasuwających na mydelniczce, z których jeden mający błękitną grzywę oraz chorobę tarczycy, a drugi, pozbawiony prawicy, permanentnie zaklajstrował sobie okulary wirtualnej rzeczywistości na ryj. Za tą dwójką, rozpościera się wykonana z lodu marszruta, nad fryzurą wytrzeszcza umieszczono logo tytułowe. A w tle, przygrywa nam dźwiękowa maestria w formie midi, w której czuć rękę kompozytora krejzi basa. Graba wręcz instynktownie przeciągała myszkę na przycisk wyjście, by jak najszybciej opuścić ten koszmar. Chwilę później, a dokładniej niedługo po tym, gdy nasze wewnętrzne instynkty dostroją się do panującej tu wymyślności, zaś mózg zapadnie w tryb uśpienia, nasze czujne gałki oczne zdążą wypatrzeć ustawienia, na widok których brwi samoistnie uniosły się ku górze. Bowiem nie dość, że oddano nam do dyspozycji jedynie głośność muzyki i dźwięku, oraz możliwość zwiększenia dystansu, to najwyraźniej programiście wylał się na kod, roczny zapas miodów babuni, gdyż zdarza się, że wszystkie te suwaki zaczynają się przesuwać jak jeden mąż, mimo manipulowania jednym. Nie trudno paść jak rażony gromem, widząc co tu się odkurwia. W telegraficznym skrócie, rdzeniem rozgrywki w Swawolnym Kierowcy, jest pokonywanie wykoncypowanych przez wirtualnych architektów tras, i wspinanie się na coraz to wyższe lokaty. I patrząc na to nieco zmrużonym okiem, po paru nieprzespanych nocach, przypomina to do wręcz bólu standardowe wyścigi. Problemy zaczynają się, gdy tylko się temu bliżej przyjrzymy. Wtedy to wychodzi na wierzch brud, wielkości dryfującego lodowca z Antarktyki. Albowiem okazuje się, że już w chwili włożenia płyty do napędu, cała zawartość, od tras aż po automobile, stoi przed nami otworem, bez absolutnie żadnego wkładu własnego. I o ile skutecznie niweluje to pokłady frustracji, których w takim Rajdzie z Maluchami było ci u nas dostatek, to zapewnia to jednocześnie brak jakiejkolwiek uciechy, gdyż stanięcie na szczycie podium na dowolnym szlaku, nie ma tu praktycznie żadnego rezultatu. Przejechałeś bezbłędnie ostatnią trasę najlepszym dostępnym wozem, i oczekujesz jakiejś specjalnej nagrody? Taki chuj. Nie dostaniemy tutaj powtórek, nowych wozów czy nawet części odblokowywanych za pierwsze miejsce, a próżno się doszukać nawet zakichanej tablicy wyników zapisującej na stałe nasze perypetie, w której moglibyśmy pochwalić się przed samym sobą wykręconym wynikiem. No normalnie boki zrywać jak świeże wiśnie. Godnymi napiętnowania są też poskramiacze autostrad, za których sterami zasiądziemy. Oddano nam w ręce tak wypindrzone od a do zet maszyny, jak piąta woda po kisielu Zygzaka Mak Kłina z pechową trzynastką na froncie, czarnego bolidu, który dosłownie znalazł się między młotem a kowadłem, żółtego sedana, któremu wyrósł na plecach fragment blaszanej rampy, oraz nieco wybrzuszoną wersję limuzyny zatopioną w modrych barwach. Jednak żebyśmy i tutaj nie zasmakowali chociaż źdźbła zabawy, ukrytego między siekaczami, młokosy ze studia o wdzięcznie brzmiącej nazwie szczurzy kwadrat, postanowili pójść wzorem najwybitniejszego dorobku studia stelar stołn, modyfikując jedynie kształt wszystkich weteranom obwodnic. I w tym miejscu, należy wspomnieć parę słów o modelu jazdy, który tutaj przypomina raczej zsuwanie się wysuszonego stolca po zardzewiałej muszli klozetowej. W trakcie prób przebijania się przez łuki, kierowane przez nas demony prędkości, zakładają na opony dodatkową parę łyżew oblepionej w galarecie, i to bez wyjątku. A gdy po rozwinięciu pełnej prędkości i założeniu zimnego łokcia, najdzie nas ochota na pełne zatrzymanie się, nasze cztery kółka najnowszej generacji posłusznie zwolnią do zera, nie zostawiając na ogumieniu nawet rysy, zaledwie trzy sekundy od naciśnięcia hamulca. Miłośnicy mocni wrażeń, którzy zagryzają drut kolczasty na śniadanie, też będą mieli co szukać, bowiem Ci nawet w najbardziej ekstremalnych rajdach, będą w stanie nie zdejmować nogi z gazu nawet na moment. Pełen hardkor, nie ma co. Sztuczna inteligencja pozostałych uczestników wyścigu, z błyskotliwością ma wspólną jedynie nazwę. Ci zawodowi partacze, pozbawieni jakiegokolwiek instynktu samozachowawczego, czy też kiełków służących za fundament móżdżka, potrafią ni stąd ni zowąd, wjeżdżać na siebie nawzajem tuż po rozbrzmieniu ostatniego gwizdka. Przy nonszalanckiej jeździe gnają jeden za drugim jak po sznurku, po spostrzeżeniu nieco zbyt skrzywionej dróżki, wyjmują kluczyki ze stacyjki, by dać samochodowi ochłonąć na parę sekund. Zaś kiedy spróbujemy zajechać im drogę, ci nieprzerwalnie nie odstępować od utartej ścieżki, co powoduje niekończące się klepanie naszego metalicznego kupra. Z kolei gdy my, postanowimy oddać wet za wet, penetrując bagażnik oponenta, ten owszem dostanie solidnego kopa, ale nie dość, że będzie po nim niestrudzenie popierdalał dalej, to jeszcze ze zdwojoną prędkością. A jeśli jakimś niewyobrażalnym sposobem, któryś z parchatych smarkacz nazbyt przetrzepie nam skórę, bądź w tym przypadku nadwozie, z pomocą przychodzi nam klucz płaski, który bez zwłoki ukróci nasz skowyt, usuwając nabyte podczas derbów obtłuczenia. Jednak i na tym poletku, komputerowi budowniczy postanowili raz jeszcze uderzyć w naszą czułą strunę, przez co rozsiane po odcinkach bonusy przydatne jak głuchemu tamburyn, a wielkością przywodzą na myśl obcięty paznokieć piątego palca u stopy karła, po wizycie u kosmetyczki. Aż obsrałem galoty ze śmiechu. Przyszykowane przez twórców poziomy są doprawdy tak niebywałe, że na ich widok mój mózg wystrzelił z czachy i zaczął orbitować wokół Słońca. Wraz z postępem naszych sportowych potyczek, scenerie zmieniają się jak w kalejdoskopie. Na początku będziemy naszym cacuszkiem przemierzać przez skute lodem ziemie, zasiedlone przez naprawdę chłodne bałwany z kotłem na głowie, które przed wejściem za balustradę, przedawkowały śnieg, oraz pełne ubitych ze śniegu domków oraz drewnianych chałup. Nieco później zakradniemy się do lasu, gdzie prócz kamieni kupy znajdziemy również fortyfikacje, rodem z wieków ciemnych, krzaki, bacznie obserwujące nasze poczynania rentgenowskim okiem, które niczym w midnight race club, mogą wyrastają na trasie, bilbordy reklamujące Tytusa, choć widząc go natychmiast nabawiłem się tyfusu, parasolki, ale bez drinków, oraz dwójkę kibiców. I która to para ma ściśnięto w owal lice, ścinające się białko w gałkach, fryzurę jak po sprzeczce z fryzjerem, kleszcze w kształcie łba kaszalota, oraz kocie ruchy, godne fretki potraktowanej energią elektryczną. A w dalszym ciągu dostaniemy się do krain egipskich, które nie licząc fatamorgan w postaci piramid pustych w środku, zawierają poobklejane na każdym rogu wywieszki z proszkiem do prania, wysuszone plamy, jak i czekoladowe fallusy, których tu jest na pęczki. I to właściwie by było na tyle, bo najwyraźniej projektanci z bożej łaski, po popełnieniu tych trzech lokacji, ogłosili fajrant i rozeszli się do swych domów. Po trzech, pierdolonych, mapkach, których ukończenie trwa łącznie sześć i pół minuty. Na Wielkich Przedwiecznych, jakim prawem ktoś to dopuścił do sprzedaży? Jakim kurwa cudem to znalazło się na taśmie produkcyjnej? Oprawa audiowizualna to relikt sprzed epoki lodowej, czy innej Atlantydy. Wehikuły przypominają zabawkowe autka, które przesiedziały między mleczakami fąfla długie miesiące. Podczas pokonywania ostrzejszych zakrętów, sterowane przez nas rzęchy, wyginają się w lewym lub prawym kierunku, niczym zdezelowany cyborg po wypadnięciu robo dysku. Tekstury, których to rozdzielczość wynosi zazwyczaj 128 na 128, to obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Flora wygląda jak efekt wielu jutubowych czalendży, cienie wyglądają jak powycinane przez mańkuta, i przybite skorodowanymi gwoździami pod podwozie, od animacji obiektów, znajdujących się w tle, drewno wręcz bije, a światła hamowania, wzorem jednej takiej wyścigówki o ciężarówkach, nie idą w parze z lampami. Jeśli jednak po obcowaniu z graficzną otoczką, otrzymaliście jedynie pęknięte naczynko w ślepiach i migrenę, to po warstwie dźwiękowej dostaniecie krwawej Niagary, wypływającej z bębenków usznych, oraz opcjonalnie wylewu. W odgłosach silnika da się wychwycić, nadszarpniętą zębem czasu golarkę, która dzień przed wyzionięciem ducha, została wyrzucona ze szczytu wieżowca, uderzenia o barierki przywodzą na myśl, dźwięki towarzyszące wrzucaniu worka na śmieci do kubła. A wszystkiemu wtóruje kakofonia, rodem z wyludnionego domu bez klamek. Z zaostrzonym rygorem. Pośrodku niczego. W którym przebywają zabłąkane dusze, niepoczytalnych klaunów na emeryturze. Zresztą, niech obraz, lub w tym wypadku fonia, powie więcej niż słowa. Najśmieszniejsze, wybaczcie tę grę słów, w tym wszystkim, jest tutaj strona techniczna. I nie mam tu na myśli popsutych opcji, szarego meni po wciśnięciu kombinacji alt+tab, czy braku możliwości powrotu do planszy tytułowej po zakończonym wyścigu. Lecz fakt, że tutaj ukryte jest drugie dno tej produkcji. Gdyż w niektórych bardziej pokrętnych odcinkach tras, znajdziemy luki w niewidzialnych ścianach, które to otwierają nam drogę do wolności, o której molochy pokroju gta czy elder scroolsów, nie marzyli nawet w najśmielszych snach. Możemy się wspiąć na śnieżny szczyt, i po zjechaniu z niego latać pomiędzy drzewami i zabitymi dechami chatami. Nic też nie stoi nam na przeszkodzie by eksplorować limbo, dopóki nie wpadniemy do jego głębi. Swobodnie możemy też zgłębiać resztę poziomu, przeciwstawiając się ograniczającymi nas wcześniej niewidzialnymi ścianami. I gdy tak błąkałem się po nieodkrytych wcześniej miejscach i wróciłem na linię mety, by zobaczyć jak radzą sobie moi rywale, dotarło do mnie, że oni nadal nie zwinęli manatek po przekroczeniu finiszu. I dopiero tutaj docieramy do kopalni błędów wszelakich. Po wykurwieniu w wrogą furę przy pełnej prędkości, ta po wydaniu z siebie bzyku, przypominającego ten muchy po oberwaniu gazetą, zaczyna wywijać slalonem, a czasem nawet pokonywać całe okrążenie kolejny raz. A gdy spróbujemy wbić się w pojazd, który po poprzedniej kolizji zablokował się na poręczy, możemy doświadczyć takiej oto sytuacji. I niech ta anomalia, posłuży nam jako swoisty reprezentant stabilności tego bubla w najczystszej postaci. Słowem podsumowania, Funny Racer, bądź jak kto woli Zabawny Rajdowiec, to zdecydowanie najgorszy twór wyścigowo podobny, pod patronatem play, z jakim miałem do tej pory styczność. I mówi to osoba, która przejrzała na wylot big foot evolution. Grafika sprawiała, że do oka napływała mi łza za łzą, po spędzeniu paru minut z utworami muzycznymi, musiałem w te pędy udać się do najbliższego laryngologa, rozgrywka, która notabene oddaje nas w objęcia morfeusza, szybciej niż niejedna kołysanka, kończy się zanim w ogóle się rozkręci, map jest mniej niż w jebanym big rigs, sterowanie gablotami, wymaga chirurgicznej precyzji, oraz spokoju ducha godnej gan diego, a stwierdzić, że gra wymaga odrobaczenia, to jakby rzec, że Konami raz czy dwa dało ciała. Jestem w pełni świadom tego, że ta gra jest skierowana do rozwydrzonych pędraków, niepotrafiących usiedzieć w miejscu przez pięć sekund, których główną aktywnością jest, wywracanie się na swoje poliki, nawet podczas siadania po turecku, ale nawet dla takiego grona odbiorców, nie ma ona wystarczająco zawartości, by zatrzymać ich na dłużej. I choć nie stwierdziłem żadnych nagłych wyskoków do pulpitu, czy błędów, permanentnie psujących kod, to i tak wolałbym wycisnąć cytrynę na otwartą ranę, niż kiedykolwiek podejść do tego czarciego pomiotu znów. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (wyścigowe) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2016) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 10)